We are not alone
by Freakdogsflare
Summary: The CIS declares war on the UNSC, Why? read and find out, for those who have already read this I have edited it so you might want to read it again
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been 100 years since the Human-covenant war; Master Chief has yet to be found. In those 100 years, Humanity has made vast improvements in technology especially with armor and shielding on ships as well as their weapons.

Enterprise class super carrier:

15 kilometers long

Can carry up to 4,000-5,000 reapers

MAC guns with superheated plasma; anywhere from 300 ton MACs to 2000 ton MACs

50 Plasma torpedo tubes

10,000 rail guns

Ship killer: A weapon similar to the covenant super carriers but 20 times more powerful, able to rip 10 covenant super carriers in 1 shot.

Class 10 shielding: strongest shield in the entire UNSC fleet, able to withstand even the most powerful of weapons the covenant have. On all UNSC warships.

Designed for long range, medium range and short range combat.

Maximum range: anywhere it can go within 25 years.

Slip space drives: takes 1 minute to travel 500,000,000 light-years

Unfortunately do to their size, UNSC only has 20

Barack Obama class carrier:

Same as Enterprise class super carriers but on a smaller scale.

12.5 kilometers long

Can carry 3-4000 reapers

Libya class dreadnaught

Very powerful anti-ship vessel

11.25 kilometers long

Has 12 2400 ton MAC guns

24 1600 ton MAC guns

48 1200 ton MAC guns

96 900 ton MAC guns

192 600 ton MAC guns

384 300 ton MAC guns

300 plasma torpedo tubes

1 ship killer: takes 2 minutes seconds to recharge

7,500 rail guns

Leviathan class battleship:

10 kilometers long

A lot like the Iowa class battleship of World War 2.

Has 9 1600 ton MAC guns

25 1200 ton MAC guns

50 600 ton MAC guns

100 300 ton MAC guns

150 plasma torpedo tubes

1 ship killer: very powerful but takes 2 minutes to recharge after being fire

5,000 rail guns

Arlington class heavy cruiser:

8.75 kilometers long

Has 8 1200 ton MAC guns

15 900 ton MAC guns

30 600 ton MAC guns

60 300 ton MAC guns

Ship killer: small but still very powerful. Takes 2-3 minutes to recharge

2500 rail guns

Normandy class cruiser

7.5 kilometers long

Has 8 900 ton MAC guns

12 600 ton MAC guns

24 300 ton MAC guns

1250 rail guns

Africa class frigates

6.25 kilometers long

Has 12 600 ton MAC guns

24 300 ton MAC guns

675 rail guns

Brazil class destroyer

5 kilometers long

Has 20 300 ton Mac guns

338 rail guns

Along with their allies the covenant, the UNSC and the covenant Republic have become a very powerful military power. But they are about to find out they are not the only thing that have a powerful military, in their own right mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**In this section I'll be comparing UNSC fighters against the Republic's fighters and the CIS fighters. I apologize for I do not know the name of CIS fighters, if you can tell me. I will edit it my story and make the proper changes. AS well as getting into the start of the actual story.**

Reaper: Replaced UNSC last superiority fighter, very fast highly maneuverable and the missiles and phasers as well as bullets that it shoots make it one of the best fighters out there

Republic ARC-170: though slower than the Reaper it is slightly more maneuverable than the Reaper because of it. But Reaper pilots have more experience with being outnumbered and outclassed.

CIS fighters: No real advantages except for their numbers. UNSC fighters are trained and used to being outnumbered.

General Anakin Skywalker and General Obi-wan Kenobi were on their flagship trying to defeat General Grieveous's ships. Thus far the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent systems (CIS) were at a stalemate in the war, the battle was much the same way. The CIS had lost 3 of their ships so had the Republic. "Report" Anakin said. "We've lost 3 smaller cruisers, but so have the CIS." One of the clone tactical officers onboard stated. "WE need to end this battle as soon as possible" Obi wan said otherwise known as the negotiator. Little did they know that a fleet of 25 warships along with 13 colony ships of the UNSC were on their way to the system? It was 30 seconds out. "Sir" One of the clones said. "What is it?" Obi-wan and Anakin asked simultaneously. "We are picking up an anomaly of some sort. Wait I'm picking up ships sir. Holy cow all of them are 5 kilometers in length or more. The biggest of them is 15 kilometers." The clone said. "Tactical?" Anakin said. "25 of them appear to be warships-". "And the others" Anakin interrupted. "They appear to be colony ships. Wait they appear to be going into some sort of formation, with the colony ships in the middle and the warships turned sideways towards us and the CIS.

Meanwhile on the UNSC flagship, the admiral was looking at the screen seeing two unidentified fleets battling it out with them. But the Admiral had a pretty good idea who it was; intelligence had said that the fleet to the right of the screen was the CIS, while the fleet to the right of the screen was the Republic. His top priority was to protect the colony ships, though they had powerful shields they had very small amounts of weapons. The ones they did have were not designed to go toe to toe with a warship. His flagship, which was the USS Clinton, was an Enterprise class super carrier. The rest of his ships were anywhere from Super carriers such as his ship, to the small but highly agile destroyers. "Sir, the fleet that we believe to be the CIS is hailing us. The Republic, or so we believe it is called is doing the same thing." A UNSC ensign said. "Patch them through" Admiral Hood said, who the ancestor of Lord Hood said was. "I am General Grieveous of the CIS, you will surrender or die like these Republic scum. "Oh shut up, General Grieveous your threats mean nothing, oh I'm Anakin Skywalker and this is Obi-Wan Kenobi of the-" "Galactic Republic, yes we've heard of you. By the way Grieveous we will not surrender and we will not die. Prepare to fire on the CIS, just in case."

On the Republic flagship, the tactical officer was seeing the CIS ships concentrating half of their fire on the unidentified fleet. When their weapons hit, he was shocked to say, that the weapons didn't even put a scratch on the paint of the warships. "Sir, the unidentified fleet is opening fire. Their shields didn't even take any damage." Tactical said "How is that possible, even the most powerful shields that we have would take some damage?"Obi-Wan said "Master, you might want to come see this?" Anakin said. The weapons, which the UNSC had fired, hit their mark. All the ships of the CIS that were hit were had MAC rounds go through them and their shields like they were butter.

Out of 35 ships, only 3 were able to avoid being hit, one of them being Grieveous's flagship, and to say that he was shocked was an understatement.

Meanwhile on the Republic flagship, Anakin and Obi-Wan along with Ashoka were also shocked at the raw power that the UNSC ships had. "Holy cow, what are those things that are so powerful. They ripped through the CIS ships and shields like they were nothing." Ashoka said. "Sir, we read that their weapons were only at 25%, and that wasn't there most powerful weapon they have. We're reading something that is 5-6 X as powerful."

"Get us out of here." Grieveous demanded. "Roger that sir." Tactical droid said. And with that the CIS fleet or what was left of it went into hyperspace headed for separatists space.

Meanwhile on the USS Clinton Admiral Hood or James Tiberius Hood as he called by his family was being hailed by the Republic flagship. "Patch them through!" The admiral said "Yes sir, doing so now!" Communications officer said. "Admiral Hood, would you be willing to send some of your ships to follow us?" Obi-Wan asked. "Yes we will, Master Chief. You ready to go on a little trip?" Hood asked. "Yes sir, Cortana and I would be glad to do so."

**Until Next time, Please Review and give suggestions please**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I am really enjoying writing this story, please read and review. I will take your advice and make it more even between the UNSC and CIS. And also if you haven't noticed some of our ships are named after presidents.**

The UNSC and the Republic fleets were in orbit above Coruscant, they had arrived there a few hours earlier. The UNSC had sent 12 of its 25 ships. But these 13 ships made up some of the largest ships that the UNSC had in its current fleet in the Galactic Republic's territory and/or CIS territory. Though Admiral Hood thought they should go to war with the CIS. The UEI's president decided not to, and he went to congress to get their opinion as well as their vote and they said no as well. Admiral Hood was kind of hoping that they would go to war with the CIS, but at the same time he understood congress's decision on the subject. Though it had been 100 years since the human-covenant war, some the planets still had the remnants of the glassing that had been done to them. It takes years for an entire planet to fully heal, and able to sustain life once again.

The representatives from the UNSC were in the senate talking with the other races from the other planets that were there. The first question that came to mind was because of recent events if the UNSC was going to go to war with the CIS. The answer that the UNSC gave shocked everyone, including the Jedi, when the UNSC said that there was no damage caused to any of their ships by the CIS weapons. That, to them was good enough reason not to declare war on the CIS. Say that the Senate and the Jedi were shocked was an understatement. After the senate meeting Admiral Hood and Master Chief went to the Jedi temple to talk with the Council. Hood and Master Chief were kind of shocked at the look of the council and how small it was compared to the number of Jedi there were in the temple. "Why is that your ships are so powerful, is it so that you can rage war against other species?" Mace Windu asked. "Well first off they are designed to be warships but their major role is to explore the Universe."

While this was going on General Grieveous was being reprimanded for what he had done to the UNSC by Count Dooku, "On the up side, thanks to your stupidity we have been able to analyze their weapons and have upgraded our shields considerably to better counteract them as well as weapons. This way it will be a more even fight the next time you attack them!" Count Dooku said with a bit of a smirk on his face. _Finally an advisory that is quite formidable not only in numbers but also in sheer power, they would make a great ally. If only they could be given evidence to suggest that the Republic was corrupt._ Dooku thought sinisterly.

While the ½ of the UNSC fleet was in Coruscant, the CIS had sent a battle group to test their new upgraded shields against the mighty and powerful UNSC that was in the Yavin 4 sector. "Sir' one of the UNSC tactical officers said, "What is it?" The acting commanding officer of the UNSC fleet asked a little annoyed. "A battle group of CIS warships is coming into the system; I am reading that they have increased their shields and weapons democratically." The same tactical officer said. "Alright, I want all ships to raise ships and to set weapons to 100% damage capacity." Rear Admiral Jane Johnson said. "Ma'am, the CIS are firing!" "All hands prepare for weapons fire!" Jane said. Jane's entire flagship shook under the fire of CIS, as this happened Jane ordered all UNSC ships to fire back with everything they had. _Oh great, most of our big ships are at Coruscant. I need to either force them to retreat or if I cannot do that I will have to call in for reinforcements. _Fortunately for Jane, the CIS were taking slightly more damage on their shields than the UNSC ships were. "Status report?" Jane demanded. "All ships are still having their shields at almost 100%, and the enemy has taken slightly more damage on their shields." Tactical said. "I want all ships to target the enemy's shields and weapons." Jane ordered. "What about their engines?" Tactical asked. "I've got a feeling this is only a test, so as to see if their new shields will be affective against our weapons. It appears that they have succeeded." Jane answered a little cockily. Within 30 minutes the CIS and the UNSC shields were down, this is where the better armored UNSC ships got a huge advantage but the CIS ships were able to get in a broadside in before their ship was destroyed, although the UNSC ships did not go unscathed, they also sustained serious damage to their hull. Though the UNSC did have an advantage when it came to shield technology, their shields were able to replenish themselves over a minute or two whereas with the CIS it took them two-three minutes for their shields to charge, although that was not a big difference it would give the UNSC the advantage over the long run. For example, if you are able to shoot 5 broadsides to your enemies 4, even though it's just a difference of 1 broadside, that 1 broadside could mean the difference between life and death. It also could mean victory or defeat just by having this very small but very important advantage. UNSC ships were designed to fire quickly except for the ship killer, and depending on the weapon were designed for anything between long range to medium and short range.

**Until next time, please I appreciate your reviews and criticisms. Although the ship named after Barack Obama, look at the current class of carriers. Most of them are named after Presidents of the United States of America; some of them I don't think deserve to have a ship named after them**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I really appreciate your criticisms and your positive feedbacks please continue to review. Also I'll probably will not update until after Halloween. You know handing out candy to kids is kind of tedious.**

No matter how dramatically the CIS had improved their shields and their weapons, they just did not have the training and the advanced armor and armament that the UNSC had. So in the end the fight with the UNSC on Yavin 4 forced the CIS to retreat, while the fighting had been going on the UNSC fleet in Coruscant had heard about it, and they were on alert just in case they needed to reinforce their fleet in that sector of Yavin 4. Fortunately Rear Admiral Jane had been able to hold off the CIS ships so they were not needed. At the same time, ship yards were being built at an alarming rate so as to upgrade all UNSC ships weapons and shields so as to better counteract the new and improved CIS, which the Galactic Republic did the same. The UNSC in our own galaxy wanted to send more reinforcements which they were allowed to do by the UEG. On top of the 25 ships that they had already sent they would be sending another 50 to that sector along with another 25 ships that were not even in the UNSC databanks for class of ships. They were top secret and only certain ranks knew about it, this new class of ship was 20 kilometers long and had a cloaking device. The ship could fire while it was cloaked and unlike previous cloaking devices where the individual was temporarily seen, this one had no such defect. It could fire and no one would know it was even there, except for UNSC ships for they had the code for which all these ships cloaking devices used.

**North America class stealth ship:**

16.5 kilometers long

Able to cloak itself for eternity

20 2400 ton MAC guns

40 2000 ton MAC guns

80 1600 ton MAC guns

160 1200 ton MAC guns

320 900 ton MAC guns

640 600 ton MAC guns

1080 300 ton MAC guns

600 plasma torpedo tubes

1 ship killer

12,000 rail guns

On top of its cloaking capability, it had a wide array of armament that it could unleash on any ship that was unfortunate to be its target. Now even though they had a cloaking capability they could still go uncloaked and cause a lot of damage. Just because you have something that is cloaked does not mean it is weak when it is uncloaked. The UNSC did not want to take any chances when it came to an enemy such as the CIS even though the CIS did not have the powerful weapons and powerful shields that the UNSC had, they did however have a slight advantage when it came to numbers. Though that was about to change, for the UNSC had built orbital defense systems and shipyards. This was to build ships in the system and just add them to the defense fleet of Yavin 4. Theses orbital defense systems and shipyards could not be detected from any republic or CIS ship. This was because every time these ships got close the cloaking device both on sensors and visually were activated, so the Republic thought that more ships were being sent to Yavin 4 from UNSC space when in fact they were being built in Yavin 4 space itself. These shipyards that they had, which were 20, built all kinds of ships, all newer ships of the UNSC ships had a cloaking device but they could not sustain that cloak for as long as the North America class stealth ship could. But they could keep their cloak up for 7 days, whereas the North America's could stay cloaked indefinitely.

After the UNSC battle with the CIS, the CIS declared war on the UNSC saying that the ships of the UNSC had attacked them first when in fact it was the CIS who had fired first which the Republic later found out from the UNSC's evidence from not only their ship's data on the battle but also the orders that the admirals of the UNSC fleet had been given by UEG. These orders were as follows "Do not, and I repeat do not fire on any ships unless you are fired upon first." Signed Paul Jackson President of the UEG. But the Congress of the UEG had no choice but to return the favor to the CIS saying that they had declared war on the CIS. As such the production of UNSC ships especially warships had increased production the likes of which no one has ever seen since the United States of America during World War 2. In no time the fleet that was guarding Yavin 4 went from 100 ships to more than 1000 ships, this was due to the increased production of ships in the shipyards, which had been increased from 20 to 40 and UNSC sending some of its most powerful ships to Yavin 4. This arose suspicion in the CIS and the Republic military saying; there was no way they could be getting that many ships in such a short time. What they did not know was that even if the shipyards were not there, the UNSC could still send large amounts of ships and still have more than enough of them to defend UNSC space. What the CIS and the Republic did not know was that Yavin 4 was in direct line to UNSC space, if one of them were able to take Yavin 4 which was unlikely they would find out that UNSC inner colonies and Earth were not that far away. They would only need to be in Hyperspace for 2 hours and even if they were able to take Yavin 4 and get to the inner colonies they would find that more than 300,000-500,000 UNSC warships were guarding the Inner and outer colonies with another 1-2 million protection the Sol system. That was 75% of all UNSC ships that were currently in the UNSC Navy, the other 25% was in Yavin 4, and involved in the protection of the inner and outer colonies. The reason for so many ships protecting the Sol system was due to the attack on Earth by the Covenant in the Human-Covenant war.

The Republic knew that if they went to war with the UNSC, they knew that they would be fighting both the CIS and UNSC which is what the CIS was doing, but with the Republic and the UNSC. Due to this, the CIS took all the ships that they could and defended the planets that were very important to them such as the Separatist home world. The UNSC was planning something big, bigger than they have ever planned before. What will it be?

**Sorry, I have been unable to update in a couple days because I have been given piles upon piles of homework that I have to do, or at least it feels that way.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thank you for the reviews. Keep it up guys, also I'm probably going to edit my other stories that I have and make them better. Please review on those as well please; I need to know what I can do, to make them better. Anyways enough of me chitchatting, here is the story.**

Unknown to the Republic and the CIS, the UNSC was about to expand its boundaries to include those planets that are a part of the CIS. The UNSC was like an empire in some ways and in others they were as far away from an empire as possible. The UNSC had gone from 1000 ships to 4500 ships, the shipyards were now starting to work in overdrive, and they were kicking out ships like they were tin cans. The first planet on UNSC's list was the CIS controlled planet of Mygeeto (sorry I do not know much in terms of planets that are controlled by the CIS). From their they would conquer and take over every CIS planet until there were none left but the CIS home planet, and in time that would fall under UNSC control but for now it was Mygeeto that was being attacked by 500 UNSC warships, 200,000 Marines along with 4,000 Spartans lead by the legendary Master Chief who has been promoted to the rank of Captain. Within one hour the separatist fleet guarding the planet was wiped out with minimal casualties on the UNSC's side, this was due to the fact that many of the UNSC long range weapons such as the MAC guns and the ship killer could reach ships such as the CIS from 10-15 times farther away than the CIS weapons could. That was the UNSC's strategy, fire at the enemy ships while they were still out of range, this has been done by the UNSC in the past and Navies of earth when they met ship to ship. It worked and most of the CIS ships were either turned to ash or they were knocked out of action only to be boarded and used by the UNSC. Within 2 days the entire planet of Mygeeto was under UNSC control and when the Republic heard about this they were shocked because before this the UNSC had kept their ships and military personnel out of the offensive game and mainly had played the defensive game.

The Jedi council convened one morning to try and explain how the UNSC had gotten so many ships to Yavin 4 so quickly and why the UNSC had attacked Mygeeto. "I would like to know how they are getting so many ships in that sector, we have many cruisers in that area and they've gotten nothing from their sensors that suggest a slip space hole into the sector, they found nothing." Obi Wan said. "What is stranger is they attacked Mygeeto and are now in the process of turning into a fortress. A fortress that is impregnable, they cannot be defeated by the CIS yet alone us. Our ships may have had some major modifications done to them but that still not takes away the fact that their long range weapons which house some of their most powerful weapons, have a longer range than we do. Though their medium range weapons have the same range as our weapons they are much more powerful. Then there are there short range weapons which are as they are called short range but they are just as powerful as their medium range counterparts. Their shields are by far the most powerful ones I have come across ever, their shields are designed in such a way that they take a lot of punishment and are very hard to deplete them and get to their hull, which is made up of the strongest material you can think of. As a matter of fact the UNSC's shields were depleted the second time they went against the CIS but they were able to take damage like no other, this caused the CIS to retreat." Anakin Skywalker a master tactician amongst the Jedi. "How is it that they are getting so many ships in such a short notice?" Mace Windu asked. "There are two ways they could be bringing ships in, one more likely than the other. Those two options are, they are bringing ships from their own galaxy which we have proof, which is not happening. The second, they have orbital shipyards that are building their ships, which I believe is more likely!" Anakin said. "But every time we get close to their system we pick up nothing besides their ship-of course, the reason why we haven't seen the Orbital shipyards is because they can be cloaked." Obi Wan explained. "If we could just send a probe into that sector we would know the exact size of their fleet and if indeed they had orbital shipyards." Anakin said. "I agree, know our ally in this fight we must!" Yoda in his usual strange tone said. "So let it be, we send a probe to Yavin 4 and Mygeeto to know the truth." Mace said. So it was, they sent a probe via Republic cruiser to get it close enough to get to its destination but far enough away to where the release of the probe was not detected. They released the probe, which spent the next 2-3 hours to travel to its destination, when it did get there and started transmitting to the Jedi council. What they saw shocked them, instead of 1,000 ships there were 100,000 ships all of which had the ability to cloak, but only 99,000 of them were cloaked when the Republic was around. This was so that they could give the illusion of the UNSC only having 1,000 ships when in fact they had 100 times that much. The Jedi council's suspicion of the UNSC having orbital shipyards was correct but what they did not expect was the exact number of UNSC ships in Yavin 4 and Mygeeto which made up the total of all UNSC ships in that galaxy, as well as orbital defense systems. "Underestimated our ally the CIS has-" "Yeah but so did we!" Anakin interrupted Yoda. "Look at all those ships, those big ones they must be at least 16 kilometers long." Obi-Wan exclaimed. "The sheer size of this fleet is not what worries me; it's the fire power that this fleet could give if it needed to, as well as the amount of men and armor they could use in an invasion. They only used 500 of their 100,000 ships, why would they do that?" Anakin asked questioningly to no one in particular. "Maybe they thought they only needed 500 ships, you saw what they did to that CIS fleet. They were outnumbered 3-1 and they started firing from a range that not even we can match, there were only 15 CIS ships that managed to escape. The UNSC got off with barely a scratch on most of the ships, using their MAC guns and ship killers as they call them. We cannot afford to allow the UNSC to find out what we know, if they do, I fear that they will strike at us like a sith strikes a Jedi. Only 30 times worse, not even the sith empire was that powerful, if I am not mistaken." Obi-Wan explained. "I have a feeling that they have 10-20 times as much ship in their entire Navy, if not more. If they were to use even a quarter of their entire Navy they would outnumber the CIS and us as well combined." Anakin told the Council warning them.

What Anakin and Obi-Wan had said was true but what they did not know was the fact, the UNSC had broken into the Galactic Republic's software as well as those on Kamino and what they learned shocked them. The Supreme Chancellor was in fact a sith lord and was the leader of both sides, thanks to him the war between the CIS and the Republic had begun. Though they could not kill the Chancellor or the Republic and the Jedi would attack them, and though they were more than capable of doing so, they did not want to be involved in a two front war. (I hope you guys know what that means, if you don't it means a war with the CIS and Republic at the same time.) So their only option was to try and convince the Jedi of the truth about Palpatine and if they could not do that they would have to wait until he made his move. They knew his plans and quite frankly most of military personnel in the UNSC said allow him to do it, or make him believe he did it. They were planning to expand their empire in a not so evil way, and if they could when the time was right, save the Jedi. They were in the process of getting rid of order 66, without the Chancellor knowing about it, but the clones would have to be convinced that what they were doing was to save the Republic, and that would be to pretend that they are firing and killing Jedi, when in fact they were just stunning them.

**Until next time, I will attempt to update every 5-7 days. But I might have to delay updating sometimes due to homework or AP exams that will be coming up in May.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I do thank you for your reviews, as well as criticisms. For those of you editing my fan fiction, email your edits to me before you post it. This is to see if I like it or not.**

The UNSC has been talking to the clones about order 66, which they have no idea it even exists until the UNSC gives evidence that suggest to them that order 66 orders them to do from what the UNSC has told them about this order. After proving to the clones what order 66 did, the UNSC was able to convince them, they also warned them to keep a look out for Anakin and if he starts to act evilly, knock him out. The war had been going in the UNSC's and Republic's favor, this was due to the fact the UNSC was attacking planets controlled by the CIS. This forced the CIS to retreat to its home planet, but not even the UNSC would have expected the CIS to attack Coruscant, and capture the Chancellor. The moment this happened, the UNSC thought that maybe they could prove to the Jedi somehow he was in fact a Sith lord, the way they were going to do this was to anger him so much that he would attack anyone in sight. But another person of the UNSC thought, maybe it is better to wait until he makes his move, he suggested this to the commanders of the UNSC and they agreed.

The UNSC did little or nothing to help the republic in repelling this attack, but what they did do was destroy the last remnants of the CIS fleet that had not been a part of the attack on Coruscant taking out every single ship left in the CIS. The UNSC dropped out of slip space and to say the CIS was shocked to see them there and not helping the Republic in the battle of Coruscant, and thus they had sent most of their ships to Coruscant in hopes to draw the UNSC into a fight so they could get onto one of their ships and get information out of it that they could use. But instead they have to fight a losing battle, not only that but this was their home planet and the UNSC had the intention of invading it. Once they defeated the CIS fleet that was protecting the planet which was not much of a fleet, there were only 50 ships protecting it and the UNSC had sent 100 ships to destroy the CIS fleet (a) and then take over the planet. Take over the planet by (a) setting up a beach head; (b) take the planet with use of infantry, Spartans, orbital strikes and tanks. It was to be a quick and decisive invasion so the CIS could not regroup and dig in so as to try to stop or slow down the inevitable until CIS reinforcements arrived. The UNSC was successful in that they were able to send 100,000 men in strategic points on the planet, creating a pincer movement or several pronged attack, this was the fastest way to take over the planet. It proved successful because the UNSC took over the planet within an hour or two. The UNSC split its now 500,000 ship fleet into three-four parts this meant that 166,066 ships were to reinforce the 100 ship invasion fleet, this was to detour CIS ships from trying to get to their home planet. Shockingly, the moment the UNSC invaded the CIS home world the people there thought they were barbarians and were taking this planet for resources, but when they learned that it was the CIS that attacked the UNSC and not the other way around, they were pissed not at the UNSC but at the CIS whom they find out were committing war crimes punishable by death.

The Republic defeated the CIS in the battle of Coruscant, when the CIS retreated and went to their home world they were shocked to see not the fleet they had left to guard their home world but instead a massive fleet of over 100,000 ships. "Sir, there are 1,166 UNSC ships surrounding Raxus Prime." One of the tactical droids explained. "This is impossible, how could they have amassed so many ships in such a short amount of time in this sector." The commander droid replied. "Sir, we are picking some sensor logs from our fleet that was here, apparently they were able to send it to us before they were destroyed." Tactical said. "Well let's see what the sensors say!" "Apparently the UNSC came with a fleet of 100 ships destroyed our fleet within 3 minutes, then they invaded the planet and took it over within 2 hours. This happened while we were attacking Coruscant." The tactical droid explained. "How is that possible, their range is far greater than ours? They are so powerful, how are they able to have so many ships in a certain sector." Command droid said shocked by what he saw on the screen. He had heard rumors about the raw power of the UNSC but he thought they were not true, because he thought there was no way for a single power to be that powerful. "Sir, the UNSC is contacting us." "Put them on!" "You are in UNSC territories withdraw or you will be fired upon." "Look, you just captured CIS territory we had no communication that Raxus Prime had been taken. But if you wish us to leave, then we will do so." The commander droid said. "But sir that's our home planet?" Tactical replied. "I predict .01% chance of success, if we attacked them. We have to retreat; we cannot match them in a fight. Especially when they outnumber us more than 10-1." So they exit the system and enter hyperspace and the system they enter into, has a lone UNSC ship captained by the best Captain in the UNSC. He is used to be outnumbered and he knows how to handle his ship in such a way that will allow him to take little damage to his ships shields and cause as much damage to his enemy as possible. "Well we have this ship outnumbered more than 1,000-1; I predict a 99.9999999% chance of us defeating this ship." "All ships target the UNSC ship and prepare to fire."

Meanwhile on the UNSC heavy cruiser Forward unto Dawn named after the ship that held the Chief for 100 years. "Sir, they are preparing to fire." A tactical officer aboard the UNSC ship reported. "Alright then, bring all weapons online. Fire the moment we are in range. Tactical when will we be in range?" Captain Ryan Hood, the younger brother of James Tiberius Hood. Just like his older brother, Ryan was a master tactician. "We will be in range in 15 seconds, sir!" tactical said. "Good, commence firing of all long range weapons once we are in range." As Captain Hood finished talking, the CIS fleet came in range of the MAC guns and the Ship killer.

"Sir, the enemy vessel is firing!' the droid tactical officer said. "That is impossible, how can their weapons-"The droid commander was interrupted as shells from the MAC guns travelling at 60% the speed of light hit 15 of the CIS ships completely destroying 100 of them and heavily damaging 50 of them which lost their shields. After that, the UNSC MAC guns were being reloaded and were being fired within 7 seconds of the last broadside. Unlike older MAC guns, the newer ones did not require to be recharged. The Forward unto Dawn kept up the fire until the CIS came in range, and by the time they did, the CIS had lost 250 ships, another 130 were heavily damaged and the rest saw their shields being disabled due to the MAC rounds that had destroyed 8 ships in a row hit a ninth one damaging its shields and being bounced off and hit a tenth ship damaging its shields a little bit. The moment the CIS entered range, the Forward unto Dawn started firing her medium range weapons and destroying another 100 ships and damaging 150, the MAC guns continued to fire and within 30 minutes, half of the CIS ships had been destroyed, and the Forward unto Dawn's starboard shields started to give out, Captain Hood ordered the Forward unto Dawn be turned so her port side is facing the CIS. The port side still had its shields at 100%, at this moment a fleet of Republic warships entered the system for they had been contacted by the UNSC saying they had lost communications with their heavy cruiser the Forward unto Dawn.

"General Kenobi, we are coming out of hyperspace" the Admiral aboard the Resolute reported. "Good, let's see why the Forward unto Dawn is not responding!" The moment Obi-Wan Kenobi finished his sentence his fleet came out of hyperspace and what they saw shocked them to say the least. "By the force" Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka all said simultaneously, "What is the damage on the Forward unto Dawn." Anakin asked. "Their starboard shields are almost completely depleted, but their port side is facing the CIS fleet." One of the tactical officers reported. "They must have just made a turn to allow their starboard shields to recharge, while the CIS has not done so." Obi-Wan replied. "What should we do generals?" The admiral asked. "Well we should ask if they need any help. What about you master" Anakin asked. "Well the Forward unto Dawn has not asked for help and so we shall not give it, unless we are fired upon by the CIS." Obi-Wan replied.

Meanwhile, "Report, a fleet of Republic ships just came into the system; they have not contacted us yet." Tactical reported. "They are not going to enter the conflict unless we ask for help, where are the starboard shields are in terms of charge?" Captain Hood asked. "They are at 96% charge, sir." Tactical said. "Let me know when the starboard shields are at 100% charge. How many ships has the enemy fleet lost?" "They have 599-no make that 600 ships destroyed, 200 more heavily damaged and the rest of the fleet has minimal or no damage." Tactical replies. "Sir, our starboard shields are at 100 %." Damage officer reported. "Good, begin the turn, have our starboard side face the enemy." Captain Hood ordered. The CIS and Republic fleets saw in amazement as the Forward unto Dawn made its turn in 3 seconds having its bow face its enemy for just ½ of a second. The moment its guns are able to, they continue to fire its devastating firepower on the CIS ships. "How many ships have they lost?" Captain Hood asked, "They have lost 750 ships, 250 are heavily damaged." Tactical reported. "What about the remaining ships shields?" Hood asked rudely. "Most of the CIS ships have their shields down to 50-60%, although if you want to the Ship killer will destroy 100,000 ships when they are unshielded, and 50,000 when the ships are shielded at 100%." Tactical replied, knowing the Captain would want to fire their most powerful weapon so as to ensure they would not live to fight another day. "Good, prepare to fire the ship killer, when will it be ready to fire?"Hood asked. "We will be ready to fire in 30 seconds sir." The Forward unto Dawn stops firing. On the Republic and CIS ships the commanders are confused as to why the Forward unto Dawn stopped firing, but right as they are going to ask their tactical officers "What they are doing?" The Forward unto Dawn fires the ship killer destroying every CIS ship in 2 seconds that they fire it. The Republic luckily was staying behind and to the right of the Forward unto Dawn when it fired is most powerful weapon.

"By the force, what just happened?" Obi-Wan asked. "They just fired their most powerful weapon in their arsenal; we had specks of all UNSC ships given to us. One of the weapons that we saw was the ship killer as they call it, this weapon is able to destroy 50,000 ships with shields on and 100,000 ships with shields deactivated. They only fired at .0001% of their full firepower." Tactical replied. "We should probably investigate into those weapons of theirs; we need to know what else they can do. Also we should see what other weapons they are hiding."

**Until next time, please keep up the reviews, I will try to update chapter 7 as quickly as possible. But please enjoy the story, also I am in the process of editing my other chapters as well so I will try to get those updated ASAP.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Please continue reviewing my story. They are greatly appreciated. By the way killroy225, the Republic would have found out about the UNSC ship killer.**

A couple of days after the Forward unto Dawn had destroyed the CIS fleet, Captain Ryan Hood was promoted to Rear admiral and given a fleet of 30 ships which included his flagship the Forward unto Dawn which had just been repaired and is in the process of being massively overhauled. The overhauling involves increasing its power of weaponry and its maneuverability, as well as its engines which have been upgraded to 3 times the power than what they were originally. The UNSC was forced to be involved in a senate meeting that concerned the number of ships they had in the Galaxy of the Galactic Republic.

"We are here to discuss why the UNSC has amassed such a large force in our galaxy. UNSC, may we ask you why you have so many ships in this sector." One of the staff for Chancellor asked one of the UNSC representatives as well as the commander in chief of the all UNSC forces in this sector, pointing to a hologram projector of the planets currently under the control of the UNSC.

"We have so many ships, because we do not fully trust anyone in this galaxy. That includes the Galactic Republic."

"That is absurd, the republic would never attack your ships, heck we do not have the resources or the numbers to match your fleet."

"I know you wouldn't but perhaps Chancellor Palpatine would, or should I say Darth Sidious."

"How do you know I am a sith lord?" Palpatine asked

"We intercepted theses messages!" as he said this, a couple of messages started playing on the hologram projector. Those messages included the ones Palpatine had made to Nute Gunray as well as his counterpart when the Separatists blockade of Naboo was going on. Everyone in the room was shocked and the chancellor was mad at the UNSC for ruining his plans.

"You think you've won, all clones execute order 66 and 68." The clones do not make a single move.

"I forgot to mention this, but we've talked to the clones and they follow our orders over yours chancellor. Also they have orders to arrest you right now!"

The moment he said this, 20 clones went up to Darth Sidious to arrest him but he would not go easily and he was able to take out his lightsaber and kill 15 of the clones immediately but right as he was about to kill the rest of the clones the Chief who was in charge of protecting the Ambassador from the UNSC had taken out a sniper rifle and shot Sidious in the eye and thus killing him. The senate was shocked to say the least and the Jedi all had the same thought, _how could we have been so stupid_. The Republic senators were all looking at the UNSC and every single one of them nodded their heads, as if saying a silent thank you to them.

"On behalf of the Galactic Republic we would like to say thank you and perhaps you join the Republic and if not perhaps be an ally of the Republic." Up until this time the UNSC were just trying to destroy a common enemy but now the UNSC was being offered an Alliance by the Republic.

"We have been waiting to hear those words, but we may not share everything we know in terms of technology. Although one of the things we will give you is our technology to slip space drives in exchange for your hyper drive engines."

"I believe that would be agreeable, although may I be so bold as to ask why?"

"Because our slip space drives may be damaged during a fight and it would be nice to have a secondary engine that can go faster than our sub space engines can go."

With Chancellor Palpatine gone aka Darth Sidious the CIS has no idea where the Republic is going to attack next. So they are unable to prepare for what happens next which is a combined fleet of Republic and UNSC ships making up about 200,000 ships most of them are UNSC warships. They have orders to take out the last bit of the CIS which has fled to the Mustafar system and so are the rest of the separatist leaders along with General Grieveous. The combined fleet under the codename black hawk had just entered Mustafar space and within 30 minutes the UNSC had destroyed the CIS ships while the Republic made their way to send troops along with some Jedi to the surface. After 3 hours of fighting the clones had reached the command in control center and allowed the Jedi to go first, so as to get rid of Grieveous. Obi-wan and Anakin Skywalker started fighting.

"You do realize Jedi that you are doomed" General Grieveous said cockily

"Oh, I don't think so." Obi-wan exclaimed, at the same time Anakin jumped over General Grieveous and tried to slice the General in half but Grieveous blocked it. At this time Obi-Wan sliced two of the Generals arms, and at this moment Anakin sliced the Generals third hand when Anakin did that Obi-wan took advantage of this and stabbed the General from behind through his heart.

Meanwhile up in space a fleet of 50 CIS ships dropped out of Hyperspace right in the midst of the UNSC fleet which had to use its short range weapons so as to avoid hitting friendly's, the UNSC eventually took out these CIS ships but it came at a cost. 50 UNSC ships were destroyed, another 25 heavily damaged and another 15 with moderate to little damage. But in the end the UNSC and the Republic won the war, time to celebrate and arrest and kill Trade federation leaders for war crimes but the senators of the CIS would be asked to join the UNSC or rejoin the Republic. Little did they know that they had gotten the attention of another species, one that matched the UNSC in numbers and technology?

**We are not alone number 2 will be coming soon, but some of you wanted to see Star Trek and UNSC crossover and so I'm going to try and get that done before I work on We are not alone 2**


End file.
